Star Wars, ou la Galaxie pas si lointaine que ça
by Nely Winged
Summary: One Shot - L'Homme avait toujours rêvé d'explorer les cieux et de rencontrer d'autres formes de vie que celles de la Terre. C'était sans savoir que celles-ci ne seraient pas forcément pleines de bonnes intentions à son égard lorsqu'elles lui rendraient visite...


**Avis aux fans de l'univers de Star Wars, j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur avec cette fanfiction. Je me suis tout simplement dit, et si la galaxie dont on parle dans Star Wars existait vraiment ? Si elle n'était pas si loin qu'on le dit ? Et PAF, ça fait… pas des Chocapics, mais presque. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

 **Seuls les personnages présents m'appartiennent. Et est-il vraiment utile de vous dire à qui appartient Star Wars ?**

* * *

La Terre a sombré.  
Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est exactement aujourd'hui car cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, mais quand je repense à tous ce qu'il s'est passé et à la situation dans laquelle nous étions avant que l'on ne m'arrache à cette planète, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoirs quant à ce qu'il en est actuellement. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, car nous savons que nous ne sommes plus les seuls dans l'Univers. Mais surtout, l'Univers sait maintenant que nous existons.

Comment ? Plaît-il ? Tu… ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Et tu te prétends Terrien, tu te moques de moi ? Si tu l'étais, tu saurais forcément de quoi je parle ! Comment ça, je divague ? Mais non, c'est toi qui est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu ne peux pas ignorer tout ça si tu viens vraiment de la Terre. A moins d'avoir vécu toute ta vie au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne, dans la toundra glacée de la Russie, ou bien dans une grotte du Népal ! Personne ne peut ne pas savoir, toutes les nations ont été touchées… Mais partons du début, puisque tu sembles totalement ignorer de quoi je parle.

Le 16 décembre 2015… C'est une date que tous Terrien digne de ce nom connaît, car elle marque le début de la série d'événements qui a conduit à ce dont nous en sommes réduits de nos jours. Comment ? Non, c'est pas la fête national autrichienne, ni l'anniversaire de la reine d'Angleterre… C'est pas non plus la date des européennes, non mais t'es vraiment une quiche en histoire, hein ! C'est le jour où un vaisseau d'esclavagistes Trandoshans a atterri en catastrophe dans la Californie, aux Etats-Unis, dans le désert près de Los Angeles. Déjà, rien que le mot « _esclavagiste_ », ça ne te rappelle rien ? Enfin bref. Tu te doutes bien, un vaisseau spatial qui s'écrase non loin d'une grande ville américaine, ça fait un sacré bruit médiatique. Les gens ne l'ont pas raté, il a survolé le ciel de la ville avant de se poser plus loin. T'imagine un peu, le bordel ? Les Ricains, ils ont dû croire que ça allait être un nouvel attentat dans le même genre que celui des Tours Jumelles. Et honnêtement, moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça, plutôt que les prémices de l'invasion extraterrestre qu'on a subit… Une invasion **EX-TRA-TER-RESTRE** , oui ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, tu t'attendais pas à ça ? Ah, je le savais bien que t'étais pas un vrai Terrien ! Mais poursuivons.

Tu connais les Américains, ils ont la folie des grandeurs. Tout de suite, ça a été défervescence à ce qu'on dit, la CIA peinait à maintenir les journalistes et les curieux qui souhaitaient aller voir la chose qui s'était écrasée dans le désert, si bien qu'ils ont dû se faire aider du FBI. Puis très vite, ça a été l'armée. Et c'est la que ça a commencé a dérapé, car il s'est avéré qu'aussi catastrophique qu'ait été l'atterrissage du vaisseau, les occupants avaient survécu.

Tu vois un peu à quoi ça ressemble, un Trandoshan ? C'est une espèce de reptile humanoïde, bien plus fort qu'un homme. Ils sont originaires de Trandosha, qu'on appelle aussi Dosha, une planète aride. Déjà qu'ils ont une sale gueule, mais en plus certains mesurent jusque dans les deux mètres ! Tu imagines, te retrouver face à face avec un lézard de deux mètres de haut, armé de fusils PCA et de détonateurs thermiques ? Le périmètre de sécurité de l'armée et les quelques soldats qui étaient présents, ils n'en ont fait qu'une bouché. Mais bon, ça on ne l'a pas su tout de suite. Le reste de la planète était tourné vers ces plusieurs centaines de vidéo qui ont fait le meilleur buzz de toute l'histoire sur Internet et les réseaux sociaux. Des vidéos amateurs qui montraient clairement le vaisseau extraterrestre passer à toute allure dans le ciel, au dessus des grattes ciel de Los Angeles. Et le doute n'était pas permis, ce vaisseau n'avait rien d'un appareil humain, nous qui n'en étions qu'aux fusées qu'on avait déjà bien du mal à faire décoller.

Mais même avec cette preuve qui avait fait le tour du monde en moins de quelques heures à peine et la déferlante médiatique qui a instantanément suivi, les Etats-Unis se sont obstinés à démentir et à garder le secret, ainsi qu'à repousser tous les journalistes du monde qui déjà se ruaient à Los Angeles à l'affût du moindre scoop sur cette affaire. Quand l'armée a vu que de simples soldats ne faisaient pas le poids face à ces envahisseurs inconnus, ils ont commencé à sortir l'artillerie lourde, puisque les Trandoshans ne semblaient pas réceptifs au dialogue et qu'ils avaient ouvert le feu les premiers. Peu d'informations ont circulé sur le déroulement de la bataille. D'ailleurs, les Américains ne se sont pas gênés pour se présenter comme les « _Héros de la Terre_ » et affirmer que repousser ces envahisseurs, ça avait été du gâteau ! Mais on a appris bien plus tard que ça avait été loin d'être le cas. Les Trandoshans sont très difficiles à tuer. Leurs écailles forment une armure naturelle très résistantes et leur métabolisme fait qu'ils cicatrisent très vite. Et comme je te l'ai dis au tout début, ils ont une force physique peu commune, rien à voir avec celle d'un humain. Ajoutons à cela qu'ils avaient également des armes plus performantes. Cependant, l'infériorité numérique jouant contre eux, les américains ont finis par les avoir, après un nombre conséquent de victimes dans leurs rangs cela dit…

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, du moins pour la partie « _Contact avec une forme de vie reptilienne_ ». Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas et bien sûr, au niveau médiatique, c'était la tempête, et ça le serait resté pendant encore très longtemps. Comme je le disais, les Américains, ont finis par reconnaître les faits devant la communauté internationale, bien qu'ils aient d'abord tenu leur ligne de silence. Mais devant la pression mondiale, cela n'a pas pu durer, et alors la vérité a éclaté au grand jour : **« De méchants hommes-lézards ont atterri sur la Terre pour nous envahir, mais l'Amérique nous a tous sauvé !** ». Ça, c'était le discours officiel et idéaliste qu'on entendait. Dans la réalité, c'était sensiblement différent, puisqu'on ne savait pas pour quelle raison exacte ils étaient venus. Aujourd'hui, nous savons qu'ils ne l'avaient pas choisi, qu'ils avaient dû se poser en urgence suite à une défaillance de la propulsion de leur vaisseau, et que c'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert la Terre, alors qu'elle n'était indiquée sur aucune carte spatiale.

Nous sommes restés un mois sans en savoir d'avantage, le sujet restant constamment dans les conversations, à la radio, dans les journaux, et à la télévision. Ce n'était pas seulement pour débattre ou pour se poser des questions, ni même pour exiger d'avantage de réponses de la part des Américains qui n'avaient consentis qu'à montrer deux clichés : un de nos envahisseurs, et un autre du vaisseau qu'ils avaient déplacé et « _mis en sûreté_ ». En fait, certaines personne ne croyaient tout simplement pas à ce qui était arrivé. Parmi la population ou les politiques, certains calomniaient l'Amérique, les traitant de menteurs, d'autres croyaient à une remarquable mise en scène abracadabrante. Un gros coup de pub pour la sortie prochaine d'un film de science-fiction pour d'autres. Cependant, le temps allait donner tord à tous ces gens-là.

Un mois plus tard donc, nous avons vu venir la première vague d'invasion. Pas un seul vaisseau, ni une poignée de Trandoshans, mais plusieurs milliers de ces reptiles qui ont débarqué un peu partout sur le globe. Armés et préparés cette fois, autant dire que notre niveau de technologie ne nous permit pas une défense à armes égales. Ce jour-là, personne ne put protéger qui que ce soit, personne n'était préparé à ça. C'est également ce jour-là, lors de cette première vague, que j'ai été déportée. Embarquée de force dans l'un de ses gros vaisseaux où je me suis retrouvée parquée avec tant d'autres de mes semblables. Je traînais avec des amis, lorsque c'est arrivé, et tenter de fuir n'y a rien changé, si ce n'est qu'on a fini par se perdre de vue et se retrouver séparés. Sans doute ont-ils finis par se faire avoir eux aussi, je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui. Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vu après dans la soute du vaisseau, mais il était difficile rien que de s'entendre penser dans le capharnaüm que c'était, alors retrouver quelqu'un… Les gens paniquaient, quant ils n'avaient pas été sonnés par des tirs paralysants de blaster. D'autres étaient plus ou moins blessés après avoir tenté une fuite vaine. Les uns comme les autres haussaient de plus en plus le ton, certains réclamant à pouvoir parlementer avec nos ravisseurs, exigeant qu'on les libère. D'autres frappaient inutilement les épaisses parois métalliques, comme s'ils espéraient en venir à bout et se créer une ouverture pour s'échapper.

Qu'importe le moyen employé pour évacuer la peur, la confusion ou la colère, notre destin était déjà scellé. Un vrombissement à finit par se faire entendre dans le vaisseau, et nous avons été plus ou moins secoué alors que celui-ci décollait pour quitter l'atmosphère terrestre pour des horizons encore inconnus de nous. A cet instant, quelles qu'aient été les réactions, tous le monde le savait intérieurement : nous venions de quitter la terre que nous avions toujours foulé depuis notre naissance, et certainement que nous n'aurions plus jamais l'occasion d'y revenir un jour…

Combien de temps exactement nous dérivâmes dans ces contrées stellaires inconnues qu'aucun Terrien n'avait encore traversé, je l'ignore. Ce fût court à mon sens pour un voyage à travers l'espace, mais paradoxalement, très long. Nous n'avions pas la place de nous asseoir, alors pour s'allonger et piquer un somme, n'y pensez même pas. Nous n'eûmes pas non plus droit à de la nourriture, ni même de quoi nous désaltérer. Pour ma part, je n'avais en tout et pour tout dans mon sac à main que deux barres de Mars et un sachet de fraises Tagada. J'avais gardé les premières pour moi, et distribué les fraises en guise de réconfort à quelques gamins dont les pleurs m'irritaient autant qu'ils me fendaient le cœur. C'était là le seul geste dont je m'étais sentie capable à leurs égards, car pour ma part, c'était comme si un brouillard opaque obscurcissait mon esprit.

J'avais cette impression si particulière de flottement, d'être là sans réellement l'être, de ne pas être certaine de ce que je devais définir comme la réalité. Exportée comme une vulgaire marchandise par des esclavagistes, c'était ça ma réalité ? Bien sûr, à cet instant, j'ignorais que c'est ce qui allait advenir. J'étais assaillie par les doutes et les suppositions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Si nous avions été pris vivants plutôt qu'exterminés, ce n'était sans doute pas notre planète qui avait de la valeur pour ces aliens. Mais même en arrivant à cette conclusion, mon esprit se bloquait systématiquement en pensant à la suite. Je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais c'était trop tard, alors que je réalisais peu à peu ma situation, là dans ce vaisseau, je commençais à être prise d'angoisse, à étouffer au fond de cette cale.

Finalement, je crois que mes nerfs m'ont lâché sans prévenir malgré toute la force que je leur ais opposé, car ma vue a fini par se brouiller totalement et je ne percevais plus les centaines de voix des gens autour de moi. Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, j'étais soutenue par un solide gaillard qui devait avoir la quarantaine bien avancée. Il est resté auprès de moi le temps que je me sente à nouveau capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes toute seule comme une grande. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il était nettement plus maître de lui-même, ou alors il cachait bien sa peur. En discutant avec lui par la suite, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il se sentait résigné face à ce qui nous arrivait, bien qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que moi sur notre sort. Je me souviens encore de son nom, Pascal. Il m'avait expliqué que je ressemblais beaucoup à sa fille aînée, dont il ignorait ce qu'il était advenue d'elle après qu'il lui ai ordonné de s'enfuir avec ses deux jeunes frères tandis qu'il retenait les Trandoshans. Sa présence me réconforta quelque peu au fil de la discussion. Malheureusement, ce fut la seule et unique fois que j'eus cette occasion.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau se posa sur la première et dernière planète extraterrestre que j'eus l'occasion de voir : Taris, une planète anciennement complètement recouverte d'une unique et gigantesque ville, mais dont elle a été en grande partie amputée par le passé suite à un bombardement remontant à plusieurs siècles. Aujourd'hui, la ville a été reconstruite, mais elle garde les stigmates de ce désastre et de nombreuses ruines, où la nature reprend plus ou moins ses droits, font parties du paysage. C'est donc précisément sur cette planète que s'arrêta mon voyage à bord de la soute d'un cargo d'esclavagistes, au beau milieu des ruines. Nos ravisseurs s'emparèrent principalement de jeunes femmes de mon âge, nous extirpant dehors et ce fut la toute dernière fois que je vis Pascal, lequel tenta un instant de me dissimuler aux regards de ces énormes lézards derrière son imposante stature, sans succès.

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes, une quinzaine à peu près, enfin sur la terre ferme. Une terre qui n'était pas la nôtre, mais au moins pouvions-nous voir où nous nous trouvions, au lieu de nous imaginer perdues au beau milieu de l'espace. Encadrées par nos ravisseurs, nous étions face à un peu moins d'une dizaine d'individus, tous des hommes habillé d'une façon un peu particulière, mais avec une élégance certaine et une qualité dans les tissus utilisés et la coupe me laissant penser qu'il s'agissait là de personnes importantes ou socialement et matériellement aisées. Peut-être cela venait-il aussi de l'air suffisant ou de leur façon de nous regarder de haut, ou encore de la suffisance que certains dégageaient. Cependant pour certains, ce n'était pas que du snobisme… On pouvait remarquer quelques lueurs lubriques qui illuminaient les regards ici ou là.

A cet instant, j'avais senti un nœud se former dans mon ventre et mes jambes flancher, bien que je sois restée debout et droite jusqu'au bout. Nous avons été présentées chacune tour à tour sur une petite estrade qui trônait devant ces messieurs, et évaluées du regard par ces derniers, comme de vulgaires marchandises. Puis pour finir, on nous a aligné côte à côte, et les clients de nos ravisseurs ont alors pu nous approcher à leur guise et nous examiner de plus près.

J'y repense seulement maintenant, mais à l'époque je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de tous ce qui s'était dit depuis qu'on nous avait fait débarquer. Je ne parlais, ni ne comprenait encore le Basic. Mais je n'avais certes pas besoin d'un traducteur pour comprendre, observer la situation me suffisait. Et lorsque je vis l'argent passer de main en main d'un de ces hommes à un Trandoshan, tout en étant désignée d'un signe de tête, je compris sans erreur possible : je venais d'être choisie et achetée par cet individu, parmi toutes les marchandises proposées de la même manière que s'il venait de faire ses courses à l'épicerie d'à côté de chez soi. La liberté, l'une des valeurs fondamentale sur laquelle reposait mon pays, la France, venait de m'être retirée aussi simplement qu'on arrache une mauvaise herbe gênante. Quelques minutes, un peu d'argent et une poignée de main pour sceller l'affaire. Ainsi disparut brutalement ma liberté et ma condition d'être vivant doué d'intelligence, d'émotions et d'une conscience.

Je fus aussitôt emmenée par cet homme dont j'appris bien plus tard le nom, Ishanor Vinhnyu, un noble véreux et avide de pouvoir. Celui-ci m'abandonna bien vite aux mains de ses autres serviteurs une fois que nous arrivâmes chez lui, parmi les plus hauts bâtiments de la ville. Il faut savoir qu'à Taris, la population vit « _verticalement_ ». Les plus pauvres dans les tréfonds de la ville, les nobles et les riches dans les sommets. J'eus donc de nombreuses occasions tout au long de ma servitude d'observer de haut cette cité malgré mon absence de statut ou de richesse, mais nous y reviendrons.

Je ne vis que très peu mon « _propriétaire_ » lors des premières semaines qui s'écoulèrent. Je faisais les tâches peu appréciables que rares sont les personnes à le faire par plaisir : ménage, cuisine, entretien,… On ne prit pas la peine de m'apprendre cette fameuse langue que tous parlait ici, et je dus me débrouiller par mes propres moyens pour comprendre et apprendre ce que l'on attendait de moi. A tous ceux qui doutent encore qu'il est plus rapide d'apprendre une langue en étant directement dans le pays en question, je tiens à vous assurer que cela fonctionne très bien. Encore plus lorsqu'on vous sanctionne pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait ou mal car vous n'aviez pas compris la totalité des paroles de la personne qui vous avait donné ses directives… C'est donc tant bien que mal et muée par un instinct de survie que je m'adapta et que j'acquis assez rapidement une compréhension assez basique de leur langage, d'aucun recours pour tenir une conversation, mais suffisante pour tout ce que l'on me demandait quotidiennement.

Pourquoi suis-je restée, pourquoi n'ais-je pas cherché à m'enfuir ou à me rebeller contre cette situation aberrante, penses-tu à l'instant ? Parce qu'accessoirement, on m'avait implanté un traceur pour me pister si besoin, mais aussi de quoi me faire sauter la tête. Mais surtout, parce que j'avais été happée par les événements, tous s'était déroulé si vite… En un temps record, j'avais réalisé que nous n'étions pas seul dans l'Univers, j'avais été arrachée à mon monde par des esclavagistes, puis vendue dans la foulée à un homme, un semblable, quelqu'un qui aurait dû me voir comme son égale plutôt que comme un investissement. J'étais abattue, sans repères, sans espoirs. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai plus vécu que par automatisme et par instinct de préservation. Vivre sans l'être réellement, tu connais cette sensation ? Je vivais avec un mode « _pilotage automatique_ », comme sur les vaisseaux. C'est sans doute ce qui me permit de tenir sans broncher. J'étais devenue imperméable à ce qui se passait au-dehors, autour de moi, comme si tous n'avait plus aucune importance.

Quant à m'enfuir, l'aurais-je seulement pu, et pour aller où ? Je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu seule sur une planète comme Taris, ni que j'aurais su m'y cacher et me faire oublier. Quitter la planète aurait sûrement été la meilleure option, mais j'aurais dû passer par un transport illégal pour pouvoir partir sans encombre. Mais sans argent pour payer ma place ? Et je ne savait, et ne sait toujours pas piloter l'un de ces engins spatiaux… Toutes tentatives, quelles qu'elles soient, me semblaient vouées à l'échec, mais aussi à très mal se terminer pour moi.

Lorsque je ne travaillais pas ou n'était pas utilisée comme une plante verte que l'on place pour embellir la décoration d'un pièce, ma vie se résumait à quelques instants volés et furtifs. J'avais appris à aimer la vue que m'offrait les appartements qu'occupait Vinhnyu. Moi qui aimait les hauteurs, c'était là le seul spectacle que j'avais le loisir de m'offrir, de me poster près d'une fenêtre et d'observer la vue ainsi que le ballet des speeders. C'était également le seul divertissement qui me permettait de m'oublier un instant, de ne plus penser à ma condition. Piètre divertissement, je vous l'accorde, sur Terre ce n'était pas comme ça que je m'amusais… Malheureusement, mes amis, le cinéma, les jeux en ligne et les séances de shopping n'étaient pas d'actualité à Taris, pas pour moi. Alors il fallait bien trouver autre chose, en l'occurrence, la principale se résumait à un petit cahier. Chose rare sur cette planète où tout était informatisé, numérisé, crypté, j'avais trouvé un support papier totalement vierge en faisant un grand ménage de printemps dans d'anciennes pièces inutilisées des quartiers où étaient retranchés les serviteurs ou les personnes avec un statut encore plus bas que ces derniers, c'est-à-dire les esclaves comme moi. C'était à cette occasion que j'étais tombée sur ce cahier.

Moi qui aimait écrire, soit pour raconter des histoires ou bien juste pour le plaisir de manier un stylo, j'avais commencé à noircir les pages une à une. Au fil des semaine qui s'écoulèrent, je m'étais présentée à mon nouvel ami de papier, lui racontant qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ce que je faisais avant et tout ce que je regrettais de la Terre. Je lui parlais de mes amis qui me manquait tant, j'évoquais mes remords à ne pas m'être rabibochée avec ma famille avant que tout cela n'arrive, je lui confiais mes craintes et mes espérances. Peu à peu, mon esprit qui avait été engourdi, commençait à fonctionner de nouveau correctement. Je reprenais de l'assurance dans mes mots, je retrouvais l'état d'esprit et le sens de la critique que l'on m'avait appris au lycée. Je ne parlais plus de moi, mais de ce que je voyais autour de moi. Sortant d'un bac Economique et Social, c'était d'un nouvel œil, celui d'une économiste légèrement psychologue sur les bords, que j'abordais désormais ma situation mais aussi ce dont je savais de Taris.

Cette période m'a indéniablement fait du bien, c'était comme si je sortais peu à peu d'un long sommeil et que ma conscience reprenait ses droits. Je revivais par les mots, et avec ce nouvel élan, c'était également la jeune terrienne que j'avais été qui revenait. J'avais soif de liberté et de reconnaissance, j'aspirais à me libérer de ces chaînes qu'on m'avait imposé. Mais le problème restait le même qu'avant : comment faire, et surtout, comment réussir ? A vrai dire, je ne m'envisageais pas capable d'y parvenir seule. Mais à défaut de pouvoir m'enfuir, ma situation s'améliora quelque peu, de manière inattendue…

Là où j'étais, les esclaves n'étaient pas autorisés à avoir d'effets personnels. Même les misérables fringues élimées que nous portions, on ne pouvait pas les revendiquer comme nôtres. Cette règle ne souffrait aucune exception, or le carnet que j'avais subtilisé et que je m'étais approprié enfreignait cette dernière. A force d'astuce et de vigilance, j'avais réussi à garder son existence secrète. Cela ne dura pas malheureusement…

Mon « _maître_ » – j'insiste sur les guillemets – Vinhnyu me surprit un soir alors que je rédigeais mes nouvelles observations de la journée. Je me souviens encore très précisément de cette instant. Si j'avais connu les corrections physiques du personnel qui supervisait les quelques esclaves que nous étions, j'ignorais en revanche de quel goût pouvaient être les mesures prises par Vinhnyu en cas de désobéissance. Une part de moi assumait totalement ce que je faisais, faisant fi de cette règle que je ne comprenais pas. Mais l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir angoissée et j'avais senti mon sang déserter mon visage sous le coup de la peur. C'est seulement lorsque j'eus remarqué la surprise plutôt que la colère dans son expression que je me détendis quelque peu. Cette soirée marqua le début d'un nouveau tournant pour moi…

Vinhnyu semblait particulièrement intéressé par le fait que je sache lire et écrire, quoiqu'un peu déçu que ce soit dans ma langue natale, le français, plutôt que le Basic, même si cela pouvait toujours s'arranger. Et comprenez-le : une esclave achetée pour une bouchée de pain se révélant plus éduquée que pour le simple travail de bonne à tout faire ou de serveuse qu'on lui destinait depuis son arrivée, c'était toujours une bonne surprise. C'était même une affaire. A cette époque, le Basic me donnait toujours du fil à retordre et mon accent restait marqué, mais je parvenais toutefois à me débrouiller pour me faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il le fallut bien, car ne pouvant traduire de lui-même le contenu de mon journal, Vinhnyu me demanda de le faire. Je censurais volontairement les passages où je parlais de moi et de mon ancienne vie, autant pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie que parce que je ne désirais absolument pas partager ces choses-là avec cet individu. Ne resta donc que mes réflexions économiques ainsi que les relations sociales que j'avais pu observer jusqu'à maintenant. Et tout au long de mon exposé, je pus constater qu'une lueur d'intérêt et d'anticipation ne cessait de grandir dans ses yeux…

La décision tomba : j'allais devenir sa secrétaire, son assistante, appeler ça comme vous voulez. J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenue de celle qu'il avait toujours eu depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, mais il m'informa simplement qu'il avait besoin d'une remplaçante, et ce fut tous pour les maigres explications qu'il me donna suite à cette idée inattendue. Je n'eus guère mon mot à dire avant qu'on ne me mette à l'apprentissage assidu du Basic, ainsi que de plusieurs connaissances et compétences qui me seraient indispensables dans le nouveau rôle qu'on attendait de moi. Ma prise de fonction deux mois plus tard se passa plutôt bien, ainsi que la suite. Je ne l'approfondirai pas car ce n'est pas intéressant en soi, mais toutefois, prenez note de deux choses. On me donna **ENFIN** des vêtements corrects. Ça peut paraître superficiel dit comme ça, mais reconnaissez que lorsqu'on est une jeune femme ayant eu la chance de vivre dans un pays civilisé et développé, se retrouver brusquement plus bas que terre aux yeux des autres et fringuée comme une souillon, ça fait une sacré descente. Aussi étais-je contente de me sentir bien et à nouveau présentable dans mes nouveaux vêtements, même si je n'avais pas eu le luxe de pouvoir les choisir. Mais le plus important… Au bout de plusieurs mois de « _bons et loyaux services_ » contraints, Vinhnyu finit par me retirer mon statut d'esclave. J'étais « _libre_ », enfin, pas au sens du terme tel qu'on pouvait l'employer sur Terre, mais je n'étais plus considérée comme une moins que rien par la société de Taris. Enfin si, puisque je restais tout de même dans les bas échelons, mais… Enfin vous comprenez, je n'étais plus une esclave, et rien que ça, ça revêtait pour moi une symbolique toute particulière. Un grand pas pour moi, un pas vers cette liberté inaliénable que j'avais connu avant tout cela. Plus que tout, perdue au beau milieu de la galaxie sur une planète qui n'était pas la mienne, je ne voulais pas perdre ce repère, ce but.

Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai aujourd'hui 23 ans.  
Cela fait bientôt deux ans que cet étrange rêve ou cet infernal cauchemar a commencé.  
Mais tu sais quoi ? Un jour, je serai de nouveau libre, mon destin en main.

* * *

 **L'envie de reprendre cet OS pour en faire quelque chose de plus sérieux sous la forme d'une fanfiction m'a plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir un rythme d'écriture très régulier… Toutefois, est-ce que ça vous tenterait ?**


End file.
